The Theory of Hate and Sexual Tension
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: I do NOT like Scorpius Malfoy. No matter what Dom and Al say. No matter how sexually attracted to him I am.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter, a very wise woman named JKR does. **

**Rose Weasley**

If looks could kill, Scorpius Malfoy would have been dead a long time ago.

There is no way I could describe how much I loathe him. Loathe him for being Head Boy. Loathe him for being a complete prat. Loathe him for even existing. Loathe him for being so bloody attracti—

I thumped myself on the head. How could my mind betray me like that? How could I even think such a thing, because he wasn't. Not to me anyway. I wasn't one of those girls mooning over him day and night, no. Just because he might be quite handsome, there is no way that he is even _remotely_ attractive to me. Not at all. I mean, flobberworms are more attractive than him. Besides, he was the epitome of horrible. He is the most vile person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. No matter what happened at the end or term party in the Gryffindor common room last year.

I shook my head, shaking that thought out of my mind.

I was so not ready to get on the train, because getting on the train would mean going to Hogwarts, going to Hogwarts would mean having to share a common room with Scorpius Malfoy. I shuddered.

I finally pulled myself out of bed, and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, and a grey shirt. My old black Converse finished my simple look. I swiped on a bit of makeup, and ran a brush through my thick, wavy, fire-truck red hair that I hate.

I skipped breakfast that morning, finishing up my last minute packing. Hugo popped his mused head into my room. "We're leaving in ten minutes." He said, and almost pulled his head back out. He cocked his head, stepping into my room. "What's that?" he pointed.

I followed his gaze to the notebook sticking out from under my mattress. I swiped it. "Nothing. Just old notes."

He smirked. "Under your mattress?"

Damn. He knows me too well.

"Get out." I waved my hand, and the pesky fifteen year-old backed out, whistling cheerily.

"Little bugger." I muttered loudly.

"Fuck off." He called back cheerily.

I pull my trunk downstairs, making a bunch of noise. We load our trunks in the car, which my father drives very badly, cursing loudly, reminding me where I got my potty mouth. My mother scolds him from the passenger seat, but I see her smiling fondly in the mirror. My parents are the sort of adults that are so in love that even at a completely inappropriate age to be making out in public, they still do. It's fairly repulsive and somewhat enviable at the same time.

After the traditional, but somewhat more tearful than usual, goodbye from Mum and Dad, and the greeting of a million Potter/Weasleys, I board the train with Albus. Hugo goes off to sit with his fellow Huffelpuff mates, and me and Al find an empty compartment in the back.

"So, you're going out for Keeper this year, right?" Al asks me.

"No way." I laugh.

He drops his trunk and puts his owl cage on top of it, plopping down on his seat. I do that sat, and sit across from him.

"Why not?" He asks, making a face at me.

I make one back, "Because I don't want to."

"But you always kick our asses at the Potter/Weasley reunions. You have your Dad's skill." He shares with me, as if I don't already know I am a kick-ass Keeper.

I shrug, "Too busy."

He groans at me, "Stupid excuse."

I laugh at his face, "Why would you want an amazing Keeper on the team that you desperately want to beat for the Cup?"

He considers, "Fair point."

The food trolley rolls past, and we get a bunch of chocolate frogs, trading cards for an hour or so. Al gets bored after a while, and I start to read my book.

Then the bane of my existence barges into our compartment, and plops down on the seat next to me. "Hello Weasley." The git says, smirking at me.

"Hello Malfoy." I say, closing my book.

The git has his long arm slung around my shoulder. I scoot away, and his arm falls to the seat. I ignore him, which has become fairly easy over seven years. Even though I see him at every family reunion, and most major holidays. Him and Al are fucking attached at the hip, I swear to Merlin.

"Hey Al." He grins at his best mate.

"Yo." Al says, with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Al,", Scorpius says in a condescending tone, "Don't talk with your mouth full around a lady." He gives me the up and down look, "Though I wouldn't consider Weasel here a lady exactly."

Prick. I saw his eyes linger on my boobs. Not a lady my arse. I pick up my book again, and flip him off. He just laughs.

"Someone's a bit feisty today, aren't we?" Scorpius asks, stretching his long legs out across the seat opposite him. Al shakes his head at us, long used to us bickering.

"Someone's a bit of an asshole today, aren't we?" I fire back.

Al chuckles to himself, and Scorpius gives him a look. Al fake-coughs to cover his laugh. "Get along, you too." He says wearily. These words have a watered-down effect after so many times of him saying it. It's something that will never happen.

The prick gets up, "Well we have a Prefect meeting to endure." He starts for the door, "Bye Al." Al never got picked for prefect, Scorpius as chosen over him, and now chosen to be Head Boy. I get up too, and follow a few steps behind Malfoy, keeping my distance.

"So,", He starts, looking back at me, grey eyes wondering up to look into mine, "Are you going to really talk to me now?"

"Nope." I reply, and keep my eyes focused on his shoulder, so as to not look at his face.

He grins at me, a crooked smile that turns up on the left side. "C'mon. You used to a talk to me."

"I'm talking to you right now." I retort.

"Not what I meant." He looks at me again, and my damn traitor heart starts beating a little faster.

He quickens his pace, and makes a sudden stop. I slam into his hard back. "Ouch!" I stumble. I hit his even harder shoulder. Now my hand hurts. Great. "Why'd you do that?"

"Prefect carriage." He points a thumb at the door in front of us, raising his eyebrows seriously.

I hit him again, and he quirks a smile at my weak attempts. He grabs my wrist when I go for another hit. He doesn't grip it tightly enough to hurt, nor loose enough for me to break his grip. We stand there for a moment more, him looking into my eyes, a smirk playing at his lips.

Someone slides past us, and I finally break eye contact. He drops my wrist, and opens the door of the prefect carriage without another word. I follow him, closing the door behind me.

I sit down as far as possible on the seat, but there is still only two feet in between us. He smirks at me when I glance at him, and I hurriedly face the Huffelpuff prefect across from me.

Damn sexual tension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of a filler chapter. Getting to the good stuff later on. **

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

The prefect meeting flies by uneventfully. I assign partners for patrols, making it so Rose and I will have to pair up. Just to annoy her, of course. She flashes me a deadly look with her blue eyes, and purposefully stomps on my foot when we stand to leave the compartment. She walks ahead of me back to the compartment we are sharing with Al. I walk slowly behind her. I can't help but notice she has a nice ass.

"Stop looking at my ass." She calls over her shoulder, within earshot of innocent first years. A few kids look around, looking a little scared. She smiles apologetically at them, and they instead look at me. I hate children.

I try to slide past her into the compartment, but we get stuck. Her chest is pressed against mine. I smirk down at her, and she glares up at me. Eventually, with no help from me, she pulls herself free, and plops down on the seat across from me. I notice her red cheeks. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she tries to cover her face with her red hair, glaring at me still.

Al glances between the two of us, chuckling slightly. He has grown used to us hating each other, I guess. I think she's just afraid to admit she loves me. But, that's just my opinion.

Me and Al talk about Quidditch for a while, talking about players we lost last year, and Al's new captainship. Al tries to include Rose, talking loudly about who he thinks the Gryffindor Keeper will be this year. Rose rolls her eyes behind her book, and insists that she is too busy to play Quidditch. Al even gets me to try to convince her. I tell her, "Hey, if we have someone like you on the Gryffies, Slytherin is bound to win."

Needless to say, she wasn't convinced. And my leg is rather bruised.

This is how it usually is, I guess you could say. Al is best friends with both of us. Rose loves hanging around Al, but hates me. Me and Al are mates, and I find Rose to be an annoying bitch. Simple, see?

…

When we arrived at the school Rose and I had to share a carriage up to the school with the prefects. Rose sat as far away from me as possible on the bench, again. I chuckled under my breath, and she gave me a withering look. The new prefects looked confused, and the older ones rolled their eyes at us, as if this was some kind of game we'd been playing for forever. And in a way, it was.

The ride to the castle was bumpy, and we could hear the rain pouring down outside. At one point we hit a bump in the road or something, and Rose went flying into me. She righted herself, cheeks flaming. We all got out at the school, and led the students in.

Everything went as it usually does. We all sat down at our tables in the Great Hall, and waited for the first years to get to across the lake. I wanted them to hurry and get Sorted, I was starving. Me and Al sit by each other, and are soon caught in conversation with our (now his) dorm mates. Adrian Nott sits across from us, and is talking to Al about the finer points of Huffelpuff girls. Personally, I'm not so fond of them. Even if they are all easy. They are also really clingy. I dated Brigit Bones last year for about a week, and she was already accusing me of looking at other girls. I mean, of course I was, but that doesn't give her the right to accuse me of anything, right?

Finally the first years arrive, somewhat damp, and looking downright terrified. Damn, was I ever that small? I look at a scrawny little blonde boy, and hope to Merlin I never looked like him. The Hat sings a song that I've never paid attention to, and Sorting goes as slowly as possible, like usual. It ends with Suthers, Charlie, "RAVENCLAW!"

After a speech from McGonagall, who is still alive and well, we dig in finally. I don't speak the entire meal, too focused on my food. Al tries to engage me in conversation at first, but gives up and talks to Adrian and Blake instead. I'm dreading dinner ending. I will have to share a common room with Rose Weasley. For an entire year.

When dinner is over, and everyone has kind of fallen into a sleepy, content quietness, we are dismissed, and I get up. I lead the first years upstairs with the other prefects. Then I lead the Slytherin first years to their common room, while Rose leads the Gryffindors to theirs. I head to the Head's Dorm, passing through the clashing common room, with red/gold and green/silver colors mixed everywhere. I wish they'd just separated it into a Gryffindor side, and a Slytherin side. It would at least look a little better.

One of the good things about our dorm was we had our own kitchen. I checked the pantries to find it fully stocked. On one wall was a huge bookshelf, filled with probably enough books for half the library. Weasley hadn't showed up yet. At least I had peace for now. I headed up to my dorm. It was nice I guess that I didn't have to share anymore, but I would miss Al. At least I could throw parties here without having to deal with the annoying young Slytherin brats bound to be hanging in the common room.

My room was Slytherin colors, with a huge-ass bed. The room was pretty big, almost as big as my room at home. The room had its own desk, and a comfy chair I could use for doing homework. It had two windows across from the bed, with heavy curtains. My trunk was at the foot of my bed, and I unlatched it to find all my things folded neatly, courtesy of my house elf Hinky. I took out my book I'd need for tomorrow, and set them on my desk. Then I took of my robes, just dropping them on the floor. My Converse got kicked off, and I removed my jeans and green shirt.

I crawled into the comfy bed, suddenly exhausted. I fell asleep right away.

**Rose Weasley**

I flicked on the light in my dorm, to find Gryffindor colored hangings and a huge bed. My own desk sat across from it, and my trunk was placed neatly in front of my bed. I had my own adjoining bathroom too. Thank Merlin I wouldn't have to share with Scorpius. I took off my robes, and laid them on the desk, removing my shoes, jeans and shirt, and finding my old Chudley Cannons shirt. I spread out in the middle of the bed, taking a deep breath. A whole year of sharing a living space with the biggest prat ever. Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Weasley**

The next morning I wake up disoriented. My family is so loud, and my old dorm was always up at five getting ready, listening to music, and talking loudly. And it's completely silent in this room.

I get up and stumble to my bathroom, taking a shower and blowing my hair dry with my wand. I put on some makeup and perfume. I put on my white button down, roll up the sleeves, and slip on my tie. I put on my standard grey skirt, rolling it up once so it isn't so long. My black knee socks are directly under my kneecaps, perfectly positioned. I put on my back shoes, and finally my robes. I grab by bag and head downstairs. And run into a nearly naked Scorpius.

He is shirtless, wearing only his boxers. I pull away from him as soon as I bump into him. My face heats up instantly. He notices and smirks. "Uh hi." I say, and take a step back.

"My bathroom is right by your room." He says, and goes back into it without further explanation.

I feel a little smug about having my bathroom in my room, but I keep walking down to the Great Hall. I sit down at the Gryffindor table by Lily and Dominique.

"Good morning." I smile at them both, dropping my bag on the floor under the table.

"Morning." Dom replies, taking a bite of a granola bar, and flipping through Witch Weekly.

"Hey Rose." Lily says, inspecting herself in her little hand mirror. She carefully applies new lip gloss, before snapping the mirror shut and smiling at me. Lily is in her fifth year with Hugo. Everyone tells her she's just like her mom, all the boyfriends, the Quidditch skills, the perfect grades, and the wine red hair. I got the fire red bushy hair, whilst Lily got a deep red hair that looked so perfect that it seemed fake. It stayed in perfect place all the time, completely straight and shiny.

Dom on the other hand was a combination of both parents, with her mother's beautiful veela looks and hair, and her father's freckles and light blue eyes. She acted more like her father though. She was nowhere near as girly as Lily, but not exactly a tomboy either. She had the perfect looks, with a sailor's mouth. And she knew her way around the Quidditch pitch, and wasn't afraid to show it. Lily hid her talent, claiming she hardly knew what a Quaffle was. She tried to be a ditzy girly-girl, and it worked quiet well.

"So what new classes do you have this year?" I ask Lily, who rolls her eyes.

"I have advanced Muggle Studies, even though it's a pointless class for me, since Dad already has taught me everything about Muggles. And Aunt Hermione too."

"Yeah." I nod; I never bothered to take the class.

"But I guess it's an easy O, and I want Mum and Dad to see at least one of those this year." She laughs, and earns a grin or two from the guys surrounding us. I know for a fact she had straight Os last year. She looks at me like she's daring me to say something, so I just laugh instead.

She looks around at the doors, "Rosie, you're secret lover just entered, looking _very_ disheveled." She giggles.

I look around, to see Malfoy, who indeed is looking disheveled. Lily has the biggest crush on him, but still believes that he and I have a 'secret love affair', in her words. I just shake my head.

Lily playfully hits my shoulder, "You know I'm just messing with you."

I smile at her, not wanting to start anything over something so stupid. "I know, Lils."

Dom speaks up, "If you were in love, I'd be the first to know anyway." She doesn't say it in a mean way, just honestly.

Lily rolls her eyes, "I'd weasel it out of her first."

"She'd tell me first." Dom answers back, smiling sweetly at Lily.

The two go on like this for a while, it's not me they're competing over, it's just something to argue about. Lily has always been jealous of Dom, and Dom just doesn't really like Lily. They tolerate each other only because they are family.

"So anyway," Lily turns back to me, "About your lover."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Which lover are you referring to?" I ask, as if I've got heaps of them just laying around for my choosing.

She rolls her brown eyes at me, "_The _lover. Scorpius." She mimes swooning. "The bloody gorgeous one."

"The one who isn't my secret boyfriend, you mean?" I reply, taking a bite of my toast.

"Oh Rosie, Head Girl was wasted on you." She informs me.

"How so?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"An opportunity to shag Malfoy every night?" She shakes her head at me, picking up her bag, and swinging it over her thin shoulder, somehow managing to look like a model doing it, earning looks from every boy around, hoping that her skirt will blow up when she stands, to show off her lacy knickers. She stands, and the boys are let down. "Well I'll see you later." She blows a kiss at me and Dom.

Dom and I exchange looks, and chuckle to ourselves, scooting in on the bench to make room for others. "So how is the lover?" Dom asks playfully, and laughs when I glare.

"The Head Boy," I emphasize those words, "Is none of my concern."

"Well, being Head Girl to his Head Boy…" She trails off at my look.

I continue eating, deciding to not mention the nearly naked run-in this morning. It wasn't a big deal. It'll probably happen all the time. A shiver runs up my spine at this thought. The good kind.

Damn my hormones.

**Like? Love? Hate? Pretty please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Scorpius_

The first few weeks of term flew by; Seventh year was proving to be easier than I'd thought. We did hardly anything in Transfiguration, or DADA. It was mostly Potions and Herbology to be worrying about now.

The common room was just as icy as it was before. Rose sits on her side, while I sit on mine. During patrols she hardly speaks, only a comment here and there. I purposely walk into my bathroom, shirtless, every morning just as she's walking downstairs. Just to see the look on her face, of course.

We have a free day on the third Friday of term, only because Hagrid accidentally let a hippogriff loose on the grounds, so no one can go outside of their common rooms for the whole day. Yippee.

"So, Rosie?" I call across the common room. She's bent over her books, and only gives me the finger in response. "Well, someone's a bit hostile." I chuckle.

"Fuck off." Is her only response.

"Well, see, we aren't allowed to leave this common room. I didn't choose to spend a whole day in your presence."

She looks up, and shoots me a look, before heading over to the bookshelf to get a new book. The book she needs is too high up for her, and she stands on her tiptoes. When she does, her skirt rises up a bit, showing just a flash of her lacy knickers. I stand up and grab the book for her, turning around so that our chests are pressed together.

"Thank you." She says through gritted teeth, refusing to take the first step back. I run my hand over her wrist and up her arm, watching goose bumps rise, before handing her the book, and taking a step back.

"No problem, Red."

"Don't call me that. Ever." She retorts.

I chuckle, "I recall you letting me call you that at one period of time."

She pauses, leaning against the bookshelf. Her arms are crossed over her chest, cheeks flaming. It really doesn't take much to make her blush. But I suppose mentioning the 'incedent', as she liked to call it would set her off. "Don't talk about that."

"What can I talk about then?" I wonder, "There's nothing else we _have in common_." I smile brightly at her.

"Then don't talk." Is her response. She walks back over to her armchair, sitting down and burying her nose in her book again, cheeks still burning.

"Fine." I hum cheerily to myself, doodling on a scrap of parchment. I glance over at her after a while, to see her looking at me. She turns red once more, before looking back down at her work. "And that's why I call you red." I mutter.

I can tell she heard me, because she bites her lip. This invokes another memory, and I shake my head..

_The end of term party was loud, and packed full of people. James Potter was hosting it this year, in the Gryffindor common room. I got an automatic invite, being like a brother to him. I had a drink in hand, and a fair amount of girls swarming around me. Instead I talked to Al, letting them know I wasn't interested. The easy to get ones are never fun. _

_Weasley is sitting across the room, in a tiny black dress you'd have never thought she'd owned. Talking to her cousins Dominique, and Lily. Why the hell would James let his fourteen year-old sister in? She glanced around the room, smiling and laughing with a half empty cup in her hand. By her expression it was probably the third of fourth one she'd consumed. I chuckled to myself, Al's little Rosie, drunk._

_I decide to nip up to the dorms to escape the party for a while. I walk up the stairs, and lean back against a door outside one room. I sip my drink until its gone, throwing back down the stairs. The music is less loud up here, and I can only faintly hear people talking. After a minute or so, I hear clumsy steps coming up the stairs. _

_Red hair peeks around the corner, before sliding down against the wall, drinking from a bottle of firewiskey. "Hello." Weasley smiles at me. A very rare occurrence, I must say. _

"_Hello, Weasley." I reply, "How much have you had to drink?" I ask out of curiosity. I'd seen her with two cups and now a full bottle._

_She shrugs, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't move, only out of shock. This is possibly the only conversation I've ever had with her, without us ending up hexing each other, that is. _

_I take the bottle from her, setting it down next to the wall. I know someone who's going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. "You alright?" I ask her. _

_She looks up at me, makeup smeared, and tiny dress hardly covering anything, "Somewhat." She answers, and takes out a packet of Muggle cigarettes from some hidden pocket. "Want one?" She asks as she lights up, tossing them to me. _

"_Sure." I take one and do the same, the small area becoming filled with smoke. _

"_Are you alright?" She asks me. _

_I shrug, "Somewhat." I answer, and a smile twists her lips in spite of herself. _

"_You're funny." She informs me, "When you aren't being a prat, that is." _

_I laugh, "Why thank you, Weasley." _

"_Why don't you ever call me by my name?" She wonders, taking a drag. Her blue eyes are closed now. Her few freckles sprinkled across her nose look like a smile. I notice that she has freckles on her wrist too. _

"_You never call me by my name either." I reply, taking my eyes off the freckle above her lip. Her lip curls in a small smile._

"_I suppose you're right." She opens her eyes, the blue looking almost glassy. She's only being this nice to me because she's drunk, I remind myself. _

_I close my eyes for a moment, taking a drag. I open them to find her face in front of mine. She's smiling slightly. _

"_Just curious." She says, and leans in to me, pressing her lips against mine. I'm to shocked for a moment to respond, but I kiss her back, putting my hands in her hair, pulling her onto my lap. When we break away she giggles, "You're as good a kisser as they say." _

"_They?" I chuckle, willing my heart to slow down. _

"_Those girls." She responds, and stands up. She motions for me to get up too, and pushes me against the wall. She kisses me harder this time, running her hands through my hair. _

_When she pulls away and takes my hand, pushing the door in front of us open, I open my mouth to say something, but she stops me. She sits on the bed closest, and pulls me by my hand down next to her, kissing me once more. I roll her over so that I'm on top of her, hands running down her body. She bites my lower lip, and I swear it's the sexiest thing ever. Never in a million years would I ever think this would be happening. _

I pull myself out of the memory, glancing back at Rose. I can tell she was thinking about the same thing, from her red cheeks. Her mouth twists up at the corner, but she tries to hide it. She bites her lip again, and it's all I can do to not flip her over onto the table and snog her senseless.

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose**

I glance over at Malfoy across the room. He's looking at his book, but I can tell he isn't reading. He hasn't turned the page in about five minutes. I laugh quietly, and he looks up at me, smirking slightly. I feel the flush creep up my neck, and I curse myself for blushing so easily. I don't know for sure that he's thinking about what I think he is.

"So, Red." He calls over to me again. I look up, annoyed.

"What?" I demand.

He smirks, "Just wanted to see if you were blushing again."

I look down at my book again quickly, turning my body away from him. I can feel my cheeks burning, and he laughs again. I flip him off without looking up.

I wish desperately that Dom could leave the Gryffindor common room and come see me, so I'd at least have someone whose presence didn't make me want to explode around. Minutes ticked by slowly, and I finished all of my homework within the hour, leaving me with nothing to do. I glanced at Malfoy, who seemed to be having the same problem.

"Bored, Red?" He asked me, intent on annoying the shit out of me by using Al's terrible nickname for me.

"Of course, Malfoy, I am in your presence, am I not?" I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You do know when you do that it pushes your tits up, right?" He said cheekily.

I uncrossed my arms and blushed furiously. I pulled my old jumper on over my head, despite the boiling heat in the common room. He laughed, and smirked at me again. I glared at him, checking my watch, it was only six. We weren't allowed out of the common rooms until seven, at dinner time.

I pulled out my iPod, that Grandpa Granger had gotten me for my birthday, and turned up my music all the way, playing some game on the device, trying to pass time until I could leave.

_**Scorpius **_

Rose got some Muggle music thing out of her bag, and started blasting music so she wouldn't have to hear me. I chuckled at the effort, and continued to read my Muggle Studies book. I glanced over at her a while later and she had fallen asleep, book forgotten on her lap, and head leaning on her shoulder.

I watched her sleep. She was so much nicer when she was asleep. Her mouth was open slightly, and her freckles still smiled across her nose and cheeks. A strand of red hair fell into her face, and I though of all the other places on her body that had freckles. I shook that thought out of my mind, and continued to read my book, feeling a slight flush creep up my cheeks.

Finally seven o'clock came, and I got up from my seat. I shook Rose awake, pulling her headphones out of her ears. For a split second, she didn't glare at me, but smiled a little, before realizing what she was doing, and scowled at me.

"Dinner." I told her, and headed out the portrait hole.

I reached the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table next to Al. Rose came in a few moments after me, hair messy, still wearing her jumper. Al glanced at me when I was looking at her, saying nothing.

"What?" I demanded as I dug into my food.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

We spend the rest of dinner talking Quidditch. Al is captain and Seeker for the Slytherin team. I'm a Chaser. We need a new Keeper this year, and are holding tryouts soon. Al keeps telling me about this third year, Steven Stone who is a good flier, and might be good for the spot. I nod absentmindedly, my mind wandering to other freckly places…

"Scorp?" Al hits my shoulder, "You listening, mate?"

I nod, "Steven Stone. Good flier." I respond, pretending to keep up as he continues to talk about other students who might be good for the position.

"If only Rose was a Slytherin, she could be Keeper, and we would definitely win the House Cup." Al says, taking a bite of his treacle tart.

"Yeah. She is good." I hear myself say, having participated in Weasly/Potter games myself. Red was an even better Keeper than her father, and I'd seen him play too.

Al looks at me, mouth agape. "Did you just compliment Rose?"

I shrug, "She's a good Keeper, that's all. I won't lie."

Al gives me a weird look, and continues eating his desert.

After dinner ends, I have patrols with Rose. She is still wearing her old jumper over her school blouse, refusing to even look near me. She walks in front of me, which is no problem for me. I smirk behind her back, and chuckle to myself. She whips her head around to look at me, glowering.

I hold up my hands, making an innocent face. She slows her pace grudgingly, and walks besides me, casting her wand over the floor in front of us. I check a niche in the wall, and a secret passageway, looking for students out after bed. Rose still doesn't say anything to me, just walks along, checking empty classrooms. "So, are we not talking now?" I ask her finally.

"No." she replies, glancing at me.

"Why not?" I ask her, ducking my head into a broom cupboard.

"Because you're a prick." She responds.

"Well that's a little harsh." I reply, flipping my wand in my hand.

She rolls her eyes at this, and marches on in front of me.

"You know." I tell her, "I really don't mind you walking in front of me."

She turns, cheeks flaming, and points her wand at me. "Do you like living?" she asks me, "Because if you do, I'd suggest shutting the hell up."

I held up my hands again, "Sorry." I mutter sarcastically.

She glares at me, walking ahead of me again, stomping down corridors, and checking closets and rooms. An hour or so passes, and we walk on, only on the fifth floor still. Rose pauses and leans against a wall, rubbing her face wearily. I stop too, and we don't speak. She bites her lip absentmindedly, and it's too much for me. She starts to move on, but I push her back against the wall, pressing my body into hers.

She doesn't try to push me away, but grabs at my hair, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to mine. I half pick her up by the legs, and she wraps them around me, hitching her skirt up further. She lets out a soft moan against my lips, and I kiss down her neck, ripping her stupid jumper off. Her hands are clutching fistfuls of my hair, pulling my face back to hers.

We break apart when we hear a crash from the floor above. She jumps away from me, grabbing her jumper and running in the other direction, towards our common room. I lean against a wall, letting out a breath.

"Damn." I whisper under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Hairin for being awesome and wanting to translate my story into Italian :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

_**Rose**_

I am so bloody stupid. I run up to my common room, abandoning my jumper along the way. When I finally make it to the portrait hole and mutter the password, I'm sweaty. Well sweatier. I rip off my school button down as I make it to my room. I collapse in bed in my skirt and bra, breathing heavily. I hear footsteps in the common room a few moments later, and tense up. When they don't come my way, I relax a little.

I touch a hand to my bruised lips, still tingling. I bite my lip, and stifle a smile.

…

_Scorpius_

When I wake up the next morning, I remember two things. One; it's Sunday, which means I will be in bed all day. And two, I kissed Rose. And she kissed me back. I grin to myself, and realize my lips are a little bruised. Rolling out of bed, I stumble down the stairs to my bathroom, needing a shower.

I run into something very solid, and look up at Rose. She blushes as red as her hair.

"Sorry." She mumbles, walking past me, still in shorts and a loose band shirt that she slept in. Her hand is on her neck, as she steps out the portrait hole.

I smirk; she's going to breakfast in her pajamas. I mean, not that anyone would mind, but still. I take a long hot shower, taking my time. When I finally get out, I'm dressed in jeans and an old shirt. Rose is sitting on the other side of the common room.

"Hi." I say awkwardly, from across the room. I kick myself inside my head for speaking.

"Hello, Malfoy." She doesn't look up from her book. Curled up in and armchair, still in her shorts, she looks irresistibly cute. I shake that thought out of my head. Where do I get off thinking shit like that?

"So you're speaking to me?" I ask her, just to be sure.

"Yes." She doesn't elaborate, and pushes her reading glasses up her nose. The thick frames look cute on her, instead of nerdy.

"Really?"

She sighs, and looks up at me, "Yes really."

I try not to grin, "Why?"

"If you keep questioning me, I won't talk to you at all."

I clam up, and collapse on the couch next to her. She gives me a mildly annoyed look, but doesn't move away from me. I take this as a victory. She doesn't look up from her Muggle Studies book again, and ignores me. I doodle on a spare bit of parchment, before telling her, "I'm bored."

"Then go do something." She looks up.

"Like?" I ask her.

She shrugs one shoulder, and sticks her impossibly cute nose back in her book.

Her hair is piled on top of her head, with little fire-red tendrils falling out. I curl a strand of her hair around my finger absently, and she looks up again. She throws her book aside, and jumps on me.

I laugh, and pull her lips to mine; her gripping my hair and pressing herself against me. She's half sitting on my lap, legs hooked around me. I kiss down her neck, and she pulls my shirt over my head. Grasping for the bottom of her shirt, I slide it up her stomach; smirking at the gasp I get in response.

She leans into me, nails gripping the back of my neck. That's going to leave a mark, but I'll worry about that later. I flip her onto her back, and she smiles flirtatiously at me, before pulling my face to hers again. Her glasses have already been discarded, along with my belt. I tug at her shorts, and she lets them get thrown across the room as well.

I hear the portrait hole swing open a little too late, jumping up from the couch and trying to locate my shirt when Al says, "Hey, anyone…"

Rose is sitting up on the couch, hair a mess and only in her shirt and underwear. I'm in my jeans, holding a shirt with what I'm guessing is a very red face. Al just turns and walks right out of the room. I thrown on my shirt as I quickly follow him.

"Al!" I call after him, as he strides quickly away from me. He turns so quickly I almost slam into him.

"I thought you hated each other." He states, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable look on his face.

"We do." I respond, not lying nor telling the truth.

"Then what the fuck was that, mate?" He questions, half-smirking now.

I don't answer, and he just shakes his head with mock—or possibly real—disapproval. Looking at my feet, I feel myself go red again.

"If you hurt her I will murder you, best mates of not." He tells me seriously.

"It's not like we're _dating,_" I spit the word out like its poison, "or anything."

"Or anything." He repeats, and laughs. "Still, if you do, you're dead."

"You should tell her that." I respond, and he cackles.

"Her? Hurt you? Hate to break it to you, but you're the heartbreaker here." He looks me in the eye.

I mock-pout, and he just laughs. Hitting me on the shoulder, he says, "I'll see you later, it's too weird to talk to my best friend when his pants aren't buttoned."

I quickly fix my pants, blushing a dark red. He chuckles again, and walks off.

I turn back to the common room, and find Rose sitting on the couch. Her shorts are back, but her shirt still isn't fixed. She's stuck her nose back in her book, and despite her glasses being perched firmly on her nose, she somehow hasn't realized her book is upside-down. Smirking I sit back next to her. She doesn't look up, but I see her ears turn pink.

Brushing another strand of flame colored hair away from her face; I pull her towards me again. She tosses her book aside, and straddles me.

I could really get used to this sharing a common room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rose_

It's not like I like Scorpius or anything like that. Merlin, no. He's just so bloody hot that I can't help it.

"So how was Potions?" He asks me as he pulls my shirt over my head.

"Good." I shrug, undoing his belt buckle. "How was Muggle Studies?"

"G-great." He replies, gasping when I dip my head, and kiss his stomach. I smirk in response, and he grins at me.

He pulls me closer to him, grabbing a fistful of my hair. We may or may not be in a broom cupboard on the seventh floor…

Okay, we are.

I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him again. He pulls me into him, hands on my lower back now. This may or may not be a regular thing…

Okay, it is.

_Scorpius_

I exit the broom cupboard first, straightening my tie as I walk along the hall. Glancing behind me, I see Rose walking the other direction, pulling her skirt back into its' proper place. I stride into Charms with my bag slung over my shoulder. I smooth my hair down before I take a seat next to Al.

Flitwick doesn't even notice that I'm ten minutes late. Al does though, and he gives me a sideways look, shaking his inky-black head at me. "Where were you?" He asks, attempting to Vanish the goblet of water in front of us. In the end he gives up, and chugs it down when Flitwick isn't looking.

"Good work, Albus!" Flitwick's nose barely reaches our table.

I chuckle under my breath, and Al turns back to me. "So?"

I shrug, "The bathroom."

"Bull." Al responds, attempting to flatten his crazy hair when Georgiana Goyle from our House looks at him. He grins impishly at her, and she blushes, turning back around.

"I was." I protest, doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

He shakes his head at me, "Sure." He mutters sarcastically.

I grin, and look down at my hands, not responding.

"You were with Rose, weren't you?" He asks me under his breath.

My face heats up and I shake my head, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're tie isn't on right, and your shirt is half tucked in." He replies, tapping the glass in front of us with his wand until it flashes different colors.

I tuck in my shirt all the way, "Like I said, I was in the bathroom."

"Shut the fuck up, Scorp." He advises me.

Sighing loudly, I turn to him with a half-grin on my face.

He hits my shoulder hard, and I let out a very un-manly yelp. "What the fuck?" I whisper-shout.

"Don't you grin at me after you've just been feeling up my cousin." He tells me, and I try to frown at him. He hits me again.

"Arsehole." I mutter, and he sticks his tongue out at me.

We sit in silence for a while; I can tell Al is contemplating hitting me again, so I stay quiet.

"Sorry." I eventually mutter, and he snorts.

"Don't apologize." Al responds. "There's nothing to apologize for. I just don't like the though of you and Rose…" He trails off, shuddering. I decide not to tell him about the party last year.

He hits me one more time, "I'm good now." He tells me.

I rub my shoulder, and mock-pout. "I expect a nice Christmas present after being abused like this." I inform Al.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"If you're curious my favorite color's blue."

Al turns to look at me like I'm crazy. I just shrug at him, and cross my eyes. He laughs and says, "I'll take note of that."

I nod, and we sit in silence for the rest of class; me with a bruised arm and ego, him with a grin on his face.

_Rose_

At dinner Scorpius looks at me from the Slytherin table, trying to catch my eye. Al keeps elbowing him and glaring. Scorpius whispers something to Al, and he goes pale. He puts his head down in his arms, shaking his head. I can tell by the look on Malfoy's face that Albus kicked him under the table. Then he grins at me, giving me a thumbs-up and pointing at Al.

I laugh to myself, and continue eating. Dom gives me a funny look, and glances at the Slytherin table, then back at me. She says nothing, but usually that's when I have to worry.

"What? "I ask her after a minute.

She shakes her head, "Nothing."

I squint at her. Lily sits down at the table across from us, placing her purse next to her on the bench. "Hey." She chirps.

"Hi." Dom and I mutter at the same time, finishing our deserts.

"Well don't sound so excited." She rolls her eyes at us, taking a dainty bite of her dinner.

We don't respond, and she sighs under her breath, "How're classes?" She asks.

"Good." I shrug.

She checks her nails, before flipping her wine-red hair over her shoulder, "How's the lover?" Her brown eyes brighten up, as she glances at the Slytherin table and then at me. Her tone is sarcastic, and her grin is malicious.

"Great. "I mutter sarcastically. Even though he really is great. But she doesn't have to know that.

She laughs at me, "You know I'm just joking with you. It's not like Malfoy would ever go for you anyway."

My face heats up, and I clench my fists under the table.

"Why's that?" I ask sweetly.

"It's not like you aren't pretty or anything, I mean, you're totally adorable." She tells me, "But you're not really his type." She informs me matter-of-factly.

"Type?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She continues, "He's not into bookish smart girls, Rose. You don't see him shagging Dom over here either, do you?"

Dom raises her eyebrows, "Bookish?"

"Yeah, you guys are smart and stuff. He's not into that." She says.

"He's not into you either." I tell her, knowing for a fact Scorpius thinks she's annoying and obsessive.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Hon, of course he is. I hooked up with him last year."

"Good for you." I respond in a monotone, "So has nearly every other girl in this school."

Dom giggles besides me, and doesn't stop when Lily glares at her.

"Whatever, I'm just messing with you Rose." She smiles sweetly at me.

"I know." I smile back, and resist the urge to hit her.

If only she knew the truth about how much he was _into_ bookish girls.

**Did anyone catch my lyrics from a Secondhand Serenade song in there? I was listening to it while I was writing, so it ended up in this chapter. Please review! **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to clarify: ROSE AND SCORPIUS ARE NOT DATING. **

**Sorry for the long wait! **

_Scorpius_

Al kicks me when I tell him in great derail how I shagged his cousin before dinner. I only told him because he wouldn't shut up about Georgiana. I take my bruised shin as a small price to pay for the look of absolute horror and disgust on his pale face. And his refusal to speak to me for the rest of dinner is just punishment of the regular sort. It's not my fault he's so sensitive. Merlin.

….

After dinner, in the common room Rose attacks me with ferocity that she can only manage when extremely pissed. I don't mind. I'll most likely have bruises and bite marks when I wake up though. I pull away from her with great risk of being injured, "You okay?"

She just nods, and pulls my lips back to hers; wrapping her legs around me and tearing my shirt open, disregarding buttons. I'll repair it later. I pull away again, and she gets that angry, desperate look in her eyes. "Stop doing this to me." She whines.

I smile a crooked smile, and she groans, "Stop."

I wipe off the smile and ask her again, "Are you okay?"

She glares at me. "Did you really stop snogging me just to ask if I was okay?"

I nod and flip her so I'm on top of her. "I'm not letting you up, and I'm not kissing you until you tell me what's wrong."

She digs her nails into my neck, and pouts so adorably I almost abandon the idea. "Tell me what's wrong." I pout back at her until she sighs.

"Lily." She tells me, but doesn't elaborate.

"What about her?" I roll off her so we're laying side by side. She turns to look at me, my hand resting on her hip.

"She's just been being a bitch to me. I think she knows we're…" she trails off, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"How would she?" I question, running my hand down her thigh and pulling her closer to me so our lips are almost touching. When she responds her lips move against mine, forming words.

"She knows everything."

I brush a dark curl out of her eye, and cup her cheek, pulling her lips to mine. When we break apart, I tell her, "She doesn't know me. Or you, really."

She frowns at me, brow furrowed. "Why the hell are you being so sweet?"

Shrugging, I smirk at her, "I want to get laid." I pull her to me roughly, and flip her back over on her back, pressing myself on top of her.

…

_**Rose**_

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" Dom asks me over our cauldron.

I finish skinning the last frog we need, and throw it into the mix with a squeal. Rolling her eyes at my squeamishness, Dom raises an eyebrow at her unanswered question.

"What do you mean?" I counter, wiping my hands on my robes before re-pinning my bangs back. Trying to avoid looking into her inquisitive blue eyes, I turn away from her with the excuse of needed to wash my hands.

When I return, shaking my hands dry, she fixes me with another look. "You've been spending a lot of time in your common room lately. And you run off after classes everyday and don't tell me where you're going."

Shrugging, I respond, "I have a lot of homework. I'm studying for the N.E.W.T.s."

"You could study with me." She looks almost hurt.

"You know me, Dom. I like working alone. I can't concentrate very well on my studies with other people around." I lie.

She shakes her blond head. The movement makes her silvery hair catch the light, and a few looks from the boys, and even a few girls in our class. They eye her lustfully as she takes no notice, only wanting to here the truth. "You hate studying alone, Red." She uses my childhood nickname as a way to irritate me into fessing up.

"No I don't." I reply, and make a face at her, "And you know I hate being called Red."

She comes out of nowhere with a question, "Does Malfoy call you Red?"

"What?" I furrow my brows at her, "He doesn't call me anything."

"But you guys fight all the time, so he has to call you something." She responds calmly.

My heart starts beating faster. I feel sweat on the back of my neck from the combined heat of fires burning and stress. "He calls me Weasly, I guess. Why does it matter what he calls me? He's scum." I say these words with such a conviction that she has to believe me.

"You know, Rose, I've seen you bullshit your parents, Hugo, and teachers way too many times than to be bullshitted by you." She responds, folding her arms over her chest. "You're shagging Malfoy aren't you?"

"Dom!" I exclaim, and look around to see if anyone is listening. My face heats up under her gaze. "What kind of a whore do you think I am?" I ask crossly.

She rolls her eyes at me once again, and gives me a serious look, "Well?" she doesn't answer my question.

"Maybe a little…" I trail off quietly.

"A little?" She yells, and then quiets her voice, due to all the looks she gets around the room.

"A little?" She whisper-yells.

"Maybe." I whisper back, and feel my ears redden to match my hair. Dom shakes her head at me, and does the most unexpected thing yet; she grins.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask her.

She doesn't speak for a moment, but just chuckles at me. "Well, we were all betting on how long it would take you two to realize you loved each other."

"We do not love each other!" I bellow, and breathe deeply, glaring. "We're just attracted to each other. No feelings." I whisper this.

"You guys fight like a married couple." She points out.

"So do you and Hugo, and you don't see me telling you you're in love with him." I retort, even more cross now.

"He's my cousin!" She makes a vomiting face at me.

"And Scorpius is a bloody twat." I whisper, glancing around.

She grins and makes her evil 'I'm right' eyes at me. "You called him Scorpius."

Damn.

"That doesn't mean I love him, or even like him at all. We're sort of friendly people who on most occasions piss each other off." I reply calmly, all of it true.

"Whatever, Red." Dom fluffs my hair just as the bell rings, walking out the door with a grin on her stupidly smug face.


	9. Chapter 9

_Scorpius_

"So how's Rose doing?" Al sits down across from me in my common room.

I shrug in response, and don't look up from my book, "Which way do you mean? Like how's she doing, or how she's _doing_?" I look up to see a look of utter disgust on his face.

He throws his Muggle Studies book at me, "You prick."

Dodging the book, I grin crookedly at him, "You love me."

He shakes his head at me, "Whatever."

We resume studying in silence, Al cutting me looks every few minutes or so when it may seem like my mind wanders to the many freckly body parts of his cousin.

"But really, how is she?" Al asks, "I don't get to see her not attached to your lips when I'm here with you both."

I roll my eyes, "She's bloody fantastic." I tell him, waggling my eyebrows at him to make him mad. He chucks the book at me again.

"You disgust me." He informs me as if I didn't already know.

I smile charmingly in response, "Love you too."

…

I grab Rose by the thighs and slam her against the book shelf, wrapping her legs around my hips. She lets out a small moan, and I grin in between biting her neck. She grips the back of my head forcefully, nearly pulling out my hair. I let out a growl in response, and she giggles softly before bringing her lips back to mine.

Luckily it's late, and no one in their right mind would sneak into the library at two in the morning. And no one's going to notice us skipping out on our rounds.

"Can we please move to a chair at least?" She gasps out, pushing her curls out of her face.

I grip her thighs harder, and push her back roughly.

"Never mind." She mutters before resuming kissing me, her hands searching for my belt buckle.

…

"You bruised my spine." Rose mutters accusingly into my chest on one of the couches in the library.

Smirking, I play with her long hair, slightly damp with sweat and fanned out across her bare back. She sits up on my lap and glares at me half playfully. "Like you really minded," I smile as innocently as possible back at her, "I think it's at least half your fault."

"Is not!" She pouts, and gets up from my lap to search for her clothes. I sit up on the couch and manage to find my pants.

Rose locates her shirt and knickers, pulling them back on with her back turned to me, as if I haven't already seen her naked plenty of times before. She's adorably self-conscious about her body, when she _really _shouldn't be. She turns back to me, grabbing me by the hips and digging her nails into my sides, grinning at the little gasp I let out.

I grab her wrists, and hold them away from me, "Do not start this again," I tell her seriously, "I need to get some sleep tonight." I glance at my watch and note that it's four o'clock.

She pouts a little, but eventually locates the rest of her clothes, and leads me out of the library. When we get to our common room we collapse on the nearest couch and fall asleep immediately.

**Rose**

Waking up against Scorpius' chest really isn't all that unpleasant. But waking up _cuddling _with Scorpius in a way that can be taken in no other way than _coupley _is downright strange. I try to wiggle carefully out from under his arm, but in his sleep he grabs me tighter to him, pulling me into his chest. I lay there in silence, totally freaking out on the inside. Fucking is one thing. Falling asleep together is another.

He stirs a little in his sleep, his eyebrows crinkling up adorably. He lets out a peaceful sigh, and hugs me tighter to him, and mutters my name under his breath.

I stiffen a little at the butterflies that fill my stomach when he says my name. I manage to wake him up as I not so carefully disentangle myself from him.

"Where are you going, Red?" He half-smirks sleepily, eyes still closed.

"To shower." I tell him.

His grey eyes pop open, "May I join you?"

I roll my eyes at him, "No."

He pouts and props himself up on his elbows, looking up at me with an innocent look on his face. "I'll be good." He tells me, "Pinky swear."

I ignore his outstretched hand and trudge up the steps to my bathroom. I giggle when I hear him groan behind me, and head to his own shower.

…

"What's that on your neck, Rosie?" Lily inquires accusingly across the table.

"What?" I cock my head and flip my hair to the other side.

She shrugs, and takes a bite from the plate in front of her, waggling her fork at me, "Have you been being a naughty girl?" She asks in a sarcastic voice, as if she highly doubts it.

I feel my face color, and just shrug nonchalantly. Dom shifts in her seat next to me, and I glance at her to see her hardly containing a grin.

"How've classes been?" Dom asks Lily.

Lily rolls her eyes, "The ones I've gone to have been horrible. Fifth year is such a drag."

"You've been skipping?" I raise my eyebrows, "You know this is your most important year, right?"

Lily just laughs at me, and waves her hand, "I'll be fine."

Dom shakes her head, and continues eating.

"What?" Lily demands, "I will be. I don't get what all the fuss is about." She stabs at her food, and glances back at the guys at the Ravenclaw table.

"Still single Rose?" Lily asks me in a way that's more of a statement.

"Yup." I reply flatly.

Dom giggles to herself and I elbow her.

Lily glances between the two of us, "Well, I bet I could find you a boyfriend. I'm sure sixth year boys are _much _more your type." She smiles sweetly.

My hands tighten under the table, "I'm fine, honestly." I struggle to keep my voice friendly.

"More than fine," Dom mutters quietly to me, "Honestly." She raises her eyebrows and glances at the Slytherin table.

I nudge her and giggle. Lily seems to miss the exchange, and is back to flirting with a guy next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rose_

"Red!" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn to find Scorpius running after me down the corridor.

"Yeah?" I stop, and he catches up to me, breathing heavy.

"We've got a problem." He tells me, grabbing me firmly by the arm and begins to pull me in the opposite direction.

"I have class." I protest, following him.

"This is more important." He insists, dragging me away and towards the Slytherin common room.

I sigh resignedly and follow him.

He mutters the password to the blank wall, and pulls me through the entrance.

"Fuck, you're going to bruise my arm." I glare at him.

He ignores me, and drags me up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. I hear a low whimpering coming from one of the rooms. Scorpius pulls me through that door.

We find Al sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Al?" I question gently; honestly, if Al's had his heart broken again, I'll have to keep myself from laughing.

"She didn't even say why." Al looks up at us, green eye dull, hair even more disheveled than usual.

"Who was it this time?" I sit down on the floor next to him, and Scorp follows suit.

"Georgia…" He trails off, a faraway look in his eyes. "I thought she was _the one_, honest."

Scorpius pats Al's knee, "Mate, you say that every time."

Albus glares at him, and jerks his knee away from Scorpius, an affronted look on his face. "Well I mean it this time."

May I point out he says this every time also.

I frown sympathetically, and rub his back consolingly. I've done this for him since we were seven and Lydia Bowman from down the street broke his little heart. She left him at the playground for little Tommy Rennings. Al broke his nose.

"It's just like with Lydia." He actually says this. I'm not even kidding. "With no word, just on to the next one."

"Did you ever actually ask her out…?" I probe gently.

"Not officially or anything, but we shagged in the broom cupboard a couple times. I thought it meant something." He wipes at the tears in his eyes.

Scorp claps him on the back, "We'll find you a new one. Let's throw a party in the Head dorms." He lights up with this idea.

"No." I say firmly, ignoring the puppy dog looks I receive from both of them.

"Pleeeeeease, Rosie." Al pouts, his eyes almost tearful, "I'm broken." He tells me pitifully.

"Please, Red." Scorpius doesn't pout, but instead kneels, hands clasped; pleading.

I roll my eyes at them, "No. We could get our Badges taken away for that. And just think of all the points you could lose!" I try to encourage them that it's not a good idea.

"We've never been caught." Al pouts again, "And think how many points you could lose if any teachers find out you two have been shagging all over the school." Al points this out, triumphant.

I turn beet red, and Scorpius' ears turn a little pink. We can't look each other in the eye now.

"Please, Rosie." Al says again, "I need this."

Sighing resignedly, I stand. "Fine. But I don't want to be involved."

"So you won't come?" Scorpius frowns at me.

"No." I tell him.

He sighs, "Well I guess I'll have to hang out with Daisy then…she has been pestering me lately…You know how they are, Huffelpuff girls." He smiles charmingly at me.

Prick. Trying to make me jealous.

Al chuckles to himself, glancing between the two of us.

"I guess you will." I reply coolly. If he wants to act like we're nothing, then he can. I mean, it's true, right?

His smile falters, "Red." He steps closer to me, ignoring Al, "I don't want to hang out with her."

"Yeah?"

"I want to spend the whole night with you." He whispers in my ear, "I want to dance with you. I don't want anyone else." He informs me, a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah?" I whisper again, a slow smile spreading across my face. His grey eyes light up when he sees my smile and slight blush.

"Yeah." He swoops down and kisses me, cradling my face tenderly.

"Blind me!" Al calls out, throwing himself on his bed, ruining the cuteness of the moment. He mock-retches, burying his face in his pillows.

"At least then you couldn't see Georgia with any guys." Scorpius points out.

Al lets out a new wail, "I'd almost forgotten." He buries further into his blankets.

"Well, fuck." Scorp looks at me, sighing and rolling his eyes before settling down in Al's bed and patting his back.

From how cozy they look, I should be jealous of _Al. _


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm updating twice in one day. You're welcome, lovelies. **

**xxxx**

_Scorpius_

Al is dancing in the middle of a group of girls, messy hair flying everywhere. At least he seems to have forgotten about Georgia. I scan the group of girls, deciding who it'll be that will break his heart this time.

For sure it'll be that blonde Ravenclaw.

Rose is looking around fretfully, a glass of firewiskey clutched in her hand. "If we get caught, Scorpius Malfoy, I swear—."

I cut her off with a quick kiss.

She blushes, and a few people near us nudge each other. Dominique grins at Rose across the room. Lily, on the other hand has a livid smile on her face.

That's right, a smile. One of those huge, hateful smiles that try to hide how angry you really are.

She downs her drink, and sashays across the room, grinning at Rose. Rose grips my hand tightly. I look down in shock, I hadn't realized I'd grabbed her hand.

"Well, Rose." Lily stops in front of us, one hand on her hip. "I thought you said there was nothing going on with you two." She looks up at me, with a gaze much too calculating to belong on the face of a fifteen year old.

"Well…I said we weren't dating…" Rose trails off.

"Oh, you're not?" Her gaze lands on our intertwined fingers. Rose makes to pull her hand away, but I grip it tighter.

"Nope." I grin at Lily, willing her to go away.

"Good." Lily grins a tad evilly.

This girl is honestly scaring me.

Rose glares at her cousin next to me, ears red with anger. "Go away Lily. Just pretend to be a ditz to get into some other guys' pants, okay?"

Lily's smile hardens, her hazel eyes looking dangerous, "Okay, _Red_, how about you go on letting Malfoy use you, okay?" She grins sweetly, and stalks away.

Rose is scarlet with anger. She lets go of my hand stomps upstairs towards her room.

Al's eyes follow her. He raises his eyebrow at me, frowning. Separating himself from a Ravenclaw girl, he heads towards me. "What the fuck, mate?"

"Don't accuse me, go talk to your sister." I down my drink, and grab the bottle of firewiskey, following Rose up the stairs.

"Red?" I knock on her door.

"Go away." She calls through the door. She almost sounds like she's been crying. But that's crazy. Rose doesn't cry.

I push open the door with my foot, "But I brought you a present." I hold up the bottle.

Rose is sitting in her bay window. She hastily wipes at her eyes, and turns away from me. "Just go away, I don't want to see you right now."

I ignore her and step forward, sitting next to her in the window. "Why are you so upset? Lily's just a bitch. You know that."

"I know." Rose still won't look at me.

I hesitate, "It's not true, what she said about me using you." I tell her.

She snorts, and turns to look at me. Her hair has fallen out of its braid and is curling around her face. Her eyes are rimmed with red. She has a few mascara tear tracks down her face. And for some reason she looks more beautiful than ever.

What the fuck? Where do I get off sounding like such a fucking pansy.

"Sure it's not." She mutters darkly. "It's not like you even like me. And that's fine." She doesn't look fine though.

"Red…" I trail off.

"What?" She demands, "Going to lie? Going to tell me that it's not true. That you really do like me? That this isn't just sex?" She says all of this sarcastically, "Don't lie to me."

"What if I'm not though?" I ask her softly, pushing her hair behind her ear, hand cradling her face.

She shrugs away from my hand, "Don't bullshit me, Malfoy."

This is the first time she's called me Malfoy in ages.

"Don't call me that, Weasley." I retort.

She glares at me. "I'll do whatever I want." She replies, not looking at me.

I gently wipe at a lone tear on her face, turning her to face me again. "Rose Weasley." I start, looking her in the eye, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up."

She doesn't break eye contact with me, and I feel her heartbeat quicken underneath my hand. I trail my hand down so I'm gripping her hand. "I really do, truly, honestly like you." I tell her, "For reasons I can't even to begin to fathom." I have to add.

She glares a little at me, a hint of a smile underneath. "Honest?" She whispers, biting her lip.

"Honest." I pull her into me, kissing her. I can taste the salt from her tears on her lips. She kisses me back gently. I run my hands through her long mane of curls, and she giggles, pulling away from me.

"You know," I remark, "I think that may be the first time I've ever heard you truly giggle."

She claps a hand over her mouth, blue eyes shining. "Won't happen again." She assures me.

"That's too bad." I inform her, "It sounded awfully cute."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is basically just Rose's reaction and feelings. **

_Rose_

Of course I wake up smiling like a total idiot.

I passed out at some point during the all-night-long party. When I open my eyes, I'm lying on the couch with Scorpius' arm thrown around me. He's snoring lightly, his eyebrows puckered adorably.

He said he liked me.

At that thought, I feel a _zing_ shoot through my stomach. I hadn't even known that _I _liked _him_ until Lily said that thing about him using me. Honestly. I have a problem with emotions.

I thought I hated him?

What?

Now I…_like _him?

What the fuck?

I feel like I need to go to the Hospital Wing to get my head checked.


End file.
